


Marriage

by QueenandLeonhardt



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheithmonth2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenandLeonhardt/pseuds/QueenandLeonhardt
Summary: Keith gets to learn that even Shiro has had some parts of his past he doesn’t like remembering.





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for sheith month 2019!! I’m pretty excited and hope that there will be plenty other fics I’ll get done in the future.

“I’ve told you about my grandfather, right?” Shiro asked, leaning back into the couch in his apartment, his gaze away from Keith.

Keith was confused, their study session was far from over, but nodded. “He raised you.” 

It was more than that from what Shiro said, but “raising him” was putting it as simply as he could. Shiro told him about the peach blossoms and the hundreds of books about the stars his grandpa had given him, but kept most of it to himself. Shiro usually let Keith talk if they talked about their lives. It was only sometimes he shared something with Keith. 

Keith supposed later on that this had to do with his disease. He didn’t like talking about that, not even with Keith. 

Shiro suddenly deciding to open up would make Keith happy in any other situation, but after Adam left, Shiro was hurting. Shiro was still Shiro, he wasn’t mourning the loss of Adam or anything, but that didn’t change the fact he was like any other human being dealing with a breakup after a long term relationship. He hurt, but also didn’t let it show. That worried Keith, but he was being scrutinized by every officer after all, waiting for a single crack in his armor that they could use to kick him off of the Kerberos mission. 

The Kerberos mission was Shiro’s dream, no matter the cost he would make sure he can do everything he can to go. 

Keith would be right there beside him, wanting to be there for him, no matter how much it might hurt Keith to see Shiro leave. 

“There’s a reason I’ve only talked about him,” Shiro said. “I’ve told you the good things. I’ve never told you about my parents.” 

“You haven’t,” Keith responded quietly, worried about where Shiro was going with this.

“They died in an accident when I was young. They weren’t bad parents,” Shiro began. “They weren’t really great either, though. They fought a lot.” 

Keith held his breath, setting down the pencil he was still holding with a shaking hand. He brought his hands up to his thighs stiffly, worried about what Shiro was going to tell him. 

“It was money they fought about mostly,” Shiro said quietly. “Even as a kid I knew it was about me. The treatments were expensive, you know?” 

Keith remained quiet. He’d been in a few homes with fighting parents, but he was never there long enough or even attached to them to feel anything about the fights. He’d seen the other kids and what it did to them, but nothing more than that. 

“They should have divorced,” Shiro continued. “It was bad. They got physical sometimes. He’d hit her, she’d kick him, they both screamed… I watched.”

Keith frowned. That wasn’t right to do to a kid, none of this was, but putting Shiro in the middle of all this, making him think this was his fault, was wrong. 

“But I still believed in love,” Shiro amended. “I mean, my grandfather loved my grandmother until the day she died. They were great together. He loved me too. My parents… I think they grew to resent me.” 

“Shiro,” Keith began softly. “It’s not your fault.”

“That’s what my grandfather said,” Shiro replied. “I know it’s not my fault. That doesn’t mean it’s not true that they really did resent me.” 

Keith couldn’t argue with that, especially when he didn’t know Shiro’s parents. Maybe they were terrible enough to think it was Shiro’s fault.

He knew what he needed to know. They hurt Shiro, and that was something he couldn’t forgive. 

“I never gave up hope about love because of my grandfather,” he said. “I thought I could find something better than what my parents had. I wanted to get married, to find a loving husband who cherished me and would truly be my forever. I thought Adam… I thought…” 

“You’ll have me forever,” Keith suddenly said firmly. “You know I—I’m your friend, right?” 

That was way too close. The “I love you” had been at the tip of his tongue. Hearing Shiro say all of this, Keith wanted to tell him just how much he cared, but that would only end in them both hurting. 

“Yeah,” Shiro said, giving Keith a faint smile. “Thanks, buddy. It’s good to know I’ll always have you.” 

Keith nodded, knowing that he would be there as long as Shiro would have him. 

Shiro suddenly laughed. “Who knows, maybe there’s somebody for me out there in the stars?”

Keith gave him a strange look. “You, uh, want to date an alien?” 

Shiro shrugged, a smile on his face. “Sure, why not? Who's to say that all alien races are out to get us, maybe they’re looking for somebody to love too?” 

It was a weird thing to say, but Keith supposed that was just something else he loved about Shiro. 

“If you say so.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Marriage by QueenandLeonhardt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365869) by [taikodragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon)




End file.
